the_ministry_of_intergalactic_relationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oriuss Stealthgleam (Oreo Cakestir)
Any story title marked with an asterisk (*) also contains another version of the story that can be found in the "Unused Stories" section. Biography Childhood Oriuss Stealthgleam (aka Oreo Cakestir) was a male Pantoran born on the ice covered moon of Pantora during 44 BBY. Oriuss was born to Cheryl and Joseph Stealthgleam, both of whom were senators for Pantora. Oriuss' perspective of the world was different from most children due to the fact that his parents inspired him to think differently with their great knowledge of politics. He was a quick learner, being able to do many difficult tasks at an early age. Oriuss learned how to walk quicker than most toddlers and was talking with an extensive variety of vocabulary. But the most noticeable attribute was his possession of an unique power. He was able to lift objects and interact with life all around him. Knowing that only a handful of beings were capable of wielding such power, Joseph and Cheryl Stealthgleam turned to the Jedi Council to have their son tested for Force Sensitivity. As expected, Oriuss was proclaimed as a force sensitive being. With Oriuss' parents realizing that their son was to follow the path of becoming a Jedi Guardian, they allowed him to be taken to the Jedi Temple. And so, at the age of three (during 41 BBY), Oriuss was taken away to the Jedi Temple by Jedi Master Sulanvar. There he trained with many other young-lings by Master Yoda. It was there where he was truly one with the force. His skills were sharpened, and Oriuss was taught many principles, many that pertained to the Jedi Code. Oriuss would learn to care for other beings, while avoiding attachment to those he loved. He would learn how to wield a lightsaber and use the force as an ally. During 40 BBY, at the age of four, Oriuss had met Dylan Antiunknown, a very outgoing child. Dylan was not a young-ling from the temple, he was a curious wonderer who always sneaked in the temple undetected. Their first conversation follows as below: (add conversation here) With Dylan's numerous visits, Oriuss developed a friendship to the outsider. They had become very close friends just after a short time. Oriuss learned what life outside the temple was like each time Dylan visited. He would hear of so called smugglers who traveled from planet to planet making their way stealing various cargo containers, or even about the wild night life within the Coruscant Underworld. Regardless of the time he spent with Dylan, Oriuss made sure to focus on his training in hopes that he would be taken by a Jedi Master to further enhance his training. He practiced day in and day out, fueled by his dream to become the best he could be. His work did not go unnoticed either. Seeing that he was ready to continue his training after the tremendous work he had put in, the Council decided to assign him to a Jedi Master. After eight years of training as a young-ling, Oriuss had become the Apprentice to Jedi Master, Grif Starsong. Training When Oriuss began training under Jedi Master Grif Starsong (during 34 BBY) at the age of ten years old, he learned to appreciate his teachings for they would later provide valuable insight during the course of his life. He learned to balance his emotions and connect with the force in many ways. It lighted a way in times of darkness and allowed him to meditate when he was troubled. Oriuss looked up to Grif during his time as a padawan. His demeanor shaped Oriuss' personality and thought process. He learned to be calm and coolheaded, but outspoken to those who were unjust. His skill set improved along the way as well, to the point to where he could handle the basics of dueling wield lightsabers. However, by preference, Oriuss decided to stick to a single bladed one instead. Dylan did affect Oriuss greatly during his training, often distracting and influencing him to make ill advised decisions. Noticing that his padawan's sense of focus had been misplaced, Grif Starsong decided to put him back on track . As punishment, Oriuss was to drop any and all contact with his long time friend. And so, Oriuss continued his training, despite the separation from his dear friend. Changing a Hero The mission that changed Oriuss' heart (during 28 BBY), at the age of 16, was an unexpected one, putting his skills and emotions to the test. He was sent to the beautiful, but war torn Crystal City on Christophsis, to help the locals dismantle the rebellion of droids that were attacking them. When Oriuss arrived at Crystal City, he had arrived during a battle that had just entered its' beginning. Durk Shim, the leader of the locals, told Oriuss that his scouts had just recently made a groundbreaking discovery in their efforts in putting down the rebellion. Thanks to a holocommunication dycrypter, the scouts who had been wondering the area had scanned just enough of the shadowed figure as they escaped the scene unharmed. The information revealed that the figure was none other then Darth Nina. Nina was a fallen Jedi who was very strong in the force. She had left the temple because she had sensed that the Republic felt it wasn't her place. She, like Dooku, thought the Republic would fall apart from within itself. Oriuss was sent by Durk to arrest and send Nina to the Galactic Prison. It was days before Oriuss had tracked down Nina. Oriuss had searched various locations within the warzone but had no luck in finding her. It wasn't until he had gone to a cantina where his senses picked her up. His instincts led him quite far, as he traveled a long way, farther then he had hoped for, At last he had made it to his destination. She had been in an abandoned tower far away from the war zone. It was a frightening, lifeless building, having many small vicious creatures running around from within. When Oriuss walked in, Nina had been sitting in a chair waiting for him. As soon as Oriuss had laid his eyes on Nina, he had immediately fallen in love with her. He had never seen such beauty. Her skin was pale and she was a bit shorter than him. He looked into her round, sun glowing eyes, and felt as if he could feel rays coming from them. And her hair, it was a glamorous blonde color that seemed to be smooth as silk. But nevertheless, he drew his lightsaber and was ready to fight her. He wondered if he had the mental discipline to put his feelings aside and complete his mission. She pulled out a lightsaber, that seemed to look as red as blood. She jumped, and immediately lunged at Oriuss. Already, he was having a difficult time blocking the blows. He would defend her vicious, quick maneuvers, but was unable to get the upper hand. After a small error that Nina had made during one of her attacks, Oriuss found a way to exploit it and started attacking. Nina could sense how Oriuss was trying to hide his mixed emotions for her. She knew he eventually wouldn't be able to keep up as they were affecting his reflexes. Nina then pulled out a second lightsaber and soon began to overpower him. She twirled and spinned launching a series of speed attacks to wear him down. She then used force lighting to disarm Oriuss and had him bowing before her. Her two sabers were inches away from his neck. However, she did not move. She deactivated her lightsabers and found herself hugging the young Pantoran. Nina too, had realized she had feelings for Oriuss. She had always wanted a relationship. But because the Jedi Order forbade it, she was never able to have one. She then kissed him on the cheek and urged him to be with her, or die. Oriuss left with no choice, gave in and swore his loyalty to her, but just as they were about to flee from the building after coming to an agreement, the locals rushed in the building and found them. Prior to the duel, they had lost communications with Oriuss after he had entered the building. Concerned, they had decided to take a large squadron of fighters to rescue the young Jedi Padawan. Outnumbered, Nina fell to the ground and accepted defeat. They then arrested her and escorted her to a holding cell back on Coruscant. Oriuss was now devastated. When he had returned to the temple on Coruscant, he had been thanked for his bravery against Darth Nina. He was changed though. Pleased that he was now a well respected padawan, he was still distraught that she had been taken away from him. Even though, his loyalty was with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, he would always secretly be on her side. The Wrong Path to Enlightenment From that day up until the Clone Wars began, Oriuss, still scarred, began having many visions about her. He imagined a peaceful reality where he was with her. The two of them were happy together, but yet, it killed Oriuss inside that he couldn't live his life with her. He could not let her go, for she was special to him. He imagined himself turning against the Order to serve her. He was too deeply in love with her to focus on anything else. Two years after he had encountered Nina (26 BBY), she managed to escape. She fled to a star-ship where Oriuss had just so happened to be. He spotted her and was able to catch her before she fled the system. It had been so long since he had seen her. He was overjoyed to her again. She greeted him with a hug and asked if he would come with her. Again, she said that death would be his other option. Nina: "Come with me please. We can live happily together." Oriuss (smiling): "Of course I will. Otherwise I wouldn't be hugging you right now." Nina (grinning): "Great, I don't have to kill you. Come, let us go." Oriuss (following after her): "Already following you." Oriuss would then go to be with Nina, serving under her every whim. Immobilized by Love Nina and Oreo were settled on Felucia. It was a vibrant and intriguing planet, known for its large, vast plant life. They were truly breathtaking, with each different plant being a different color, ranging from a soothing, sky blue, to a more fierce, blood red. Oriuss was deeply in love with Nina and was delighted to be with her. Her way of life was so different in comparison to those of the Jedi Order. She taught him to embrace the abilities that linked with the darkside of the force, those that the Jedi considered unnatural and evil. He would learn to fear her but also receive her affection in return. Again, Nina would take it upon herself to improve her partner's lightsaber mastery. Oriuss' reflexes were sharpened with each and every day. Nina would test his speed and durability with her quick, and powerful striking attacks. As before, he trained with dual sabers. However, unlike the last, he managed to fully comprehend and achieve a mastery of the fine art. When Oriuss and Nina were not training, they did manage to further bondage with the exchange of a blissful moment. They would fall into each other's arms and passionately share a kiss. Nina was in full gratitude of her partner, just as Oriuss was for her. But for her, it was different. Despite her non gracious moments that resulted in outbursts and a hot temper, it was Oriuss who remained calm, and soothed her with his cool head, and reassurance. Upon them layed a trust that was so sacred to them. Losing each other was not an option, just as a mother hoped not to lose her child. Although it seemed that their life was taking on that of a fairy tale, it was soon after that things began to change. As Nina trained Oriuss, encouraging him to use his anger and resentment, the young Pantoran could not find it upon himself to change his way of life. Oriuss did love Nina with all his heart, but he felt things were not right. Inside, he had known he had made a mistake leaving the Jedi Order, which had taken him in... only after Jedi Master Sulanvar promised his parents that he would become a Jedi, a symbol of hope and freedom. Knowing that he had to correct his error, he told Nina that he had to return to the Jedi Temple because it was his home. Nina understood. All she ever wanted was for him to be happy, and if that meant waiting for him to return once the war ended, then so be it. Nina (saddened) "Promise me you will come back, I need you. I... I love you." Oriuss(trying his best to reassure her):"I will, I swear on my life, and our love. We will be together again..." With a renewed energy, Oriuss set his ship's coordiantes to Coruscant, a place he hadn't been in four years. Saddened but not defeated, he reassured himself that their paths would cross again, under more cheerful circumstances.